Azra Livbar
Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-C with magic Name: Azra Yalkie Livbar Origin: Defender's Quest: Valley of the Forgotten Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human, Royal Librarian of the Kingdom of Ash Powers and Abilities: Dimensional Travel (Can send herself and her allies to the spirit world), Resurrection (When her allies die in the spirit world she can resurrect them), Power Bestowal (Once in the spirit world she can grant her allies form there, letting them strike at the essence, spirit, and will of beings, as well as their physical bodies), Soul Manipulation (Can strike at the essence, spirit, and will of beings), Teleportation (Teleported herself and thousands of others out of the pit at once), Astral Projection (Can see and call out the spirit of physical entities), Electricity Manipulation (With Lightning), Paralysis Inducement (With Shock Lightning), Statistics Amplification (With Frenzy and Furious End), Healing (With Healing), Status Effect Inducement (With Light of Judgement), Explosion Manipulation (With Crystal, Explosive Start, and Explosive End), Telekinesis (With Pushback) Fire Manipulation (With Dragon Fire), Light Manipulation (With Light of Glory), Statistics Reduction (With Slow End), Forcefield Creation (With Psi Shield), Blood Manipulation (With Book of Blood), Poison Manipulation and Regeneration Nullification (With Book of Plagues) Attack Potency: Street level (Can damage revenant who survive hits from medieval-era swords wielded by Slak and Markos) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level (Should be comparable to revenant who she damages with spells) Stamina: Average (Should be comparable to the nomads she travels with) Range: At least hundreds of meters (Her magic has a further reach than rangers), possibly tens of kilometers (Brought thousands of people in a valley into the spirit world) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted (Is well-studied and the royal librarian for a large empire) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spells *'Lightning:' Strikes a single enemy with lightning. *'Frenzy:' Greatly increases the attack rate of all her summons for a short period of time. *'Healing:' Heals all of her allies a moderate amount. *'Crystal:' Creates a crystal which explodes in five seconds or when struck by lightning. *'Pushback:' Pushes all enemies back. *'Dragon Fire:' Rains fire from the sky, lighting all enemies in a large radius on fire. Books Note: In-game Azra can only have up to two books equipped at once, but it's never clarified in the lore whether this is an actual limitation or just game mechanics. *'Shock Lightning:' Lightning shocks enemies, with a 50% chance to paralyze them briefly. *'Furious Start:' Newly summoned allies have Frenzy. *'Light of Judgement:' Casting Healing also blinds all enemies. *'Crystal Patch:' Azra begins the encounter surrounded by several crystals. *'Explosive Start:' Summoning allies causes a small explosion. *'Chain Lightning:' Lightning strikes additional targets, albeit with diminishing power. *'Furious End:' Allies on low health gain Frenzy. *'Light of Glory:' Casting Healing also dispels darkness around all enemies. *'Slow End:' Enemies slow down as they approach Azra. *'Psi Shield:' Enemies that hit Azra deduct Psi instead of HP. *'Explosive End:' A small explosion goes off when an ally is slain. *'Book of Blood:' Every ally and enemy, including Azra, is permanently bleeding. *'Book of Plagues:' Every ally and enemy, excluding Azra, is permanently poisoned and can't regenerate. Allies Azra typically fights by sending her allies to the spiritual world then granting them form there, enabling her allies to strike at the spirit, will, and essence of beings as well as their physical bodies. These allies are: *Slakmonitus Azimontar *Ketta Takili en Geka *Bakal Kozar *Markos Kashantir *Wrenna Laxmi *Niru Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Defender's Quest Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Blood Users Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans